Yamato's Birthday
by xXYamatoSera12Xx
Summary: Its Yamato's birthday and Sera wanted to do a Surprise Birthday. But she has a Problem in Baking the Cake. Can she Bake a Cake before Yamato comes home? will Her Surprise Birthday Party Successful?
1. Chapter 1

**ALL BELONGS TO TOEI, inc NOTHING BELONGS TO ME**

 **Leo and Tusk came with Amu to help her with groceries and Yamato Studying Animals in the Zoo. Sera was Cleaning the House because its her Time to do Chores. Uncle Mario then walks in the door**

"Oh Sera is it your turn to do Chores?" Uncle Mario asked

"Yes Uncle" Sera answered While Wiping the Table

"Ummm... I will tell you something" Uncle Mario said

"What is it Uncle Mario?" Sera asked

"Today's Yamato's Birthday" Uncle Mario said

"Its his Birthday?!" Sera Asked really shocked

"Yes Why are you so Shock?" Uncle Mario asked

"Oh Because... umm... its the first time were celebrating Yamato's Birthday" Sera answered Scarred

"Oh okay..."

"Doesn't he know its his Birthday?" She asked

"ummm... to be honest Since Yamato's Parents Started Fighting they never Celebrated his Birthday. So he just Forget its his birthday" Uncle Mario said

"Really? poor Yamato..." Sera said Sadly

" _Were home!" Leo, Tusk and Amu yelled_

"Guys I have to tell you something" Sera said too the others

"What is it Sera?" Tusk said

"Its Yamato's Birthday today and I want to Suprise him" Sera Told the others

"Eh! Really!" Leo Yelled to Sera

"Leo! Are you gonna break my eardrums!? Yes its his Birthday and I want make a Suprise Birthday party" Sera said Angrily to Leo

"But how can we do that Yamato-kun might be home any minute?" Amu asked

"That's why I need you guys to help me Distract Yamato while i'm Prepering" Sera said

"Leo-kun and I will Distract Yamato-kun." Amu Suggested

"What about me Amu?" Tusk asked him

"You... You can help Sera-chan Preparing" Amu said

"Okay then" Tusk answered

 _"I'm home!" Yamato said entering the door_

"Yamato! want to go buy Groceries?" Leo asked Yamato

"Can we do that tommorow? I'm Tired" Yamato answered

"Please Yamato-kun... ummm... we need food for Later and we are out of Groceries" Amu said

"You just came from buying Groceries Right?" Yamato asked

"I forgot one thing Right Leo?" Amu said

"Ah Yes... its umm... Butter" Leo answered

"Butter? only butter? Lets just do it tommorow" Yamato said leaning on the chair because he was so tired

"Just come yamato-kun!" Amu said while She and Leo pulls Yamato

"Oh okay... Lets go home early" Yamato said

"Okay! Okay!" Leo and Amu answered

 **Yamato, Leo and Amu goes out of the door Sera, Tusk and Uncle Mario prepared for his Birthday**

"Sera do you know how too bake cake?" Uncle Mario asked

"Ummm... I'll try..." Sera answered

"Okay you bake the cake Sera and Tusk-kun and I will do Decorations. is it okay?" Uncle Mario asked

"S... Sure... of course" Sera said nervously

"Sera are you sure you can bake cake? do you want me to do it?" Tusk asked

"I'm okay. I want me to bake Yamato's cake for his Birthday" Sera answered

"Oh okay then" Tusk answered and continue decorating

 **At the mall...**

"Are there all we need? Can we go home?" Yamato asked so tired

"Umm... not yet... umm.." Amu said to yamato so Nervously

" _Leo-kun help me think of an Idea!" Amu Shakes leo's Shoulder_

"Umm... Yamato... I want to Ride that!" Leo said pointing at the Roller Coaster

"Eh... Not now Leo!" Yamato said

"Please...!" Leo and Amu begged Yamato

"Oh okay..." Yamato said

"Yay!" Leo and Amu said running to the Roller Coaster

"Ah Wait! Leo, Amu!" Yamato said Chasing Them

 **In the Treehouse...**

 **Sera went out of the Kitchen carrying the Cake**

"Tusk, Uncle Mario can you taste this?" Sera asked

"Sure" the two said

 **Tusk and Uncle Mario gets a Slice of Cake and when they tasted it**

"Ummm... Sera no offense thi-" Tusk said

"Its not goo right?" Sera said in an Upset face

"Umm... N... Yes" Tusk said

"I knew it..." Sera said

"Sera do you really know how to bake a Cake?" Uncle Mario asked

"Not really?" Sera answered

"You want me to do it?" Tusk asked

"No I want to Bake Yamato's Birthday cake" Sera said Angrily And Walked out to go to the kitchen to bake another Cake

 **In the Kitchen...**

"What will I do? I don't know how to bake a Cake... I don't have time to Learn" Sera said Sadly

 **To be continued...**

 **Will Sera bake a Cake for Yamato? Can she do it in time? Find out. no bad comments please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I DONT OWN SUPER SENTAI ALL BELONGS TO TOEI**

 **SERA TRIED AND TRIED TO BAKE CAKE BUT STILL CANT GET IT RIGHT**

"Sera, are you really okay with this?" Tusk asked

"I am I just need this cake to be Special" Sera said

"We will run out of time if you keep trying" He said

"But I want me to make Yamato's Cake" She said

"Then Let me help you" Tusk said

"But how are the Decorations?" Sera asked

"Were all done"

"Already?" She said Shockingly

"Yes Its just Decorating you know its not that Hard"

"Okay. Tusk can you help me do Cake?" Sera Said

"That's all I want to hear"

"Okay how can we do this. Tusk-Sensei..."

"Tusk-Sensei? Don't call me that"

"Lets just start"

"Okay first 3 1/2 cup of Flour.."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"That Rollor Coaster thing is awesome! Leo Yelled

"Let go home now" Yamato said

"Ah.. Ummm... Yamato-kun I want to Ride that" Amu said Pointing on the Carousel

"Eh... Why...?"

"Please Yamato-kun!"

"Okay... Okay... this is the last ride okay"

"Okay"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Sera, Mix this until its Fluffy okay I'll check if the decorations are okay" Tusk said

"Okay Tusk-Sensei" Sera said

 **But while mixing it Sera's phone ring**

"Sera-chan, Hows the party?" Amu said

 _"Well I'm Still baking the cake. How's Yamato?" Sera asked_

"Well Him and Leo went to the Toilet right now" Amu replied

 _"Keep him Waiting while we finish this Cake" Sera said_

"That's the Problem. I'm Running out of Ideas here" Amu said Nervously

"Amu who are you talking to?" yamato just appeared out of nowere

"ummm... nothing!" Amu said hiding her phone in her back

"Oh okay can we go home now?" Yamato asked

"Call you back" Amu replied to Sera and Bring it down

"Eh? Amu? hey! Mou..." Sera said and Continue in mixing

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Can we go home now?" Yamato asked

"Ummm..." Leo and Amu said

"Leo, Amu are you hiding something?"

"Us hiding somethig from you? n..no.. why are we gonna hide something from you?" Leo said

"Because you guys are weird"

"Its because we want to enjoy this city. Right Leo-kun?" Amu replied

"y..Yeah!" Leo said

"Okay Only today what do you want to do next?"

"Lets Eat that!" Leo pointed at te Cake shop

"Oh yeah the cakes there are delicious! Lets go!" Amu said pulling Leo

"Ah Wait! Guy!" Yamato said Chasing the two

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 **Sera was taking the cake out of the oven**

"mmmmm... this smells good" Sera said

"is it done?" Tusk said

"Yes I only need to decorate it"

"Okay let me help you"

"No I'll take it from here. you can help Uncle Mario decorate"

"Oh okay are you sure?"

"Yes I'm Sure!"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 **The Decorations was done the cake was done all are done and Yamato is coming**

"I think I can hear them" Sera said

 **Leo and Amu run fast going in the and turned of the lights and Hide**

"Leo, amu wide yo-"

"SUPRISE!"

"eh?! Guys! How'd you know its my birthday?"

"Uncle Mario told me" Sera said

"So thats why you keep distracting me?" Yamato said

"Yeah. and its all Sera's Idea" Tusk said

"Yeah it was Sera-chans Idea we just Helped" Amu Added

"Thank you Sera for this Party. Its been a long time since I had a Birthday Party" Yamato said

"Your welcome" Sera smiled at him

 **THEY ALL THEN CELEBRATED YAMATO'S BIRTHDAY**

 _"I'm glad your Happy Yamato..." Sera said and looked at him with a Smile_

THE END...

 **I know its short its because i cant think of an idea but I hope you like it. Next time I'll do a more longer Fic. no bad comments please**


End file.
